Strangers?
by jatetilltheend
Summary: Cuddy goes to France. She has to travel by train there. There had been some, misunderstanding. Huddy SMUT. R&R please : This may become series of one shots.


'Here's your couchette madame' said the ticket inspector letting Cuddy into the compartment.

'Merci beaucoup' grinned Cuddy to the young conductor and shook his hand, which he kissed. She threw her bags onto the shelf and slowly sat by the window to enjoy the view. Suddenly the doors swung opened and a man walked into the room. He reminded her much of her employee back in Princeton Plainsboro. She stood up.

'Excuse moi, monsieur. C'est private ..um...space' she said in her broken French. Languages, she was never good with.

'American?' smiled the guy 'nice to meet you'

'British?' she snapped 'I am serious, sir. This is private couchette. I made sure that I reserved it. I am the dean of the medicine back in USA and I want some privacy in here' she said proudly barely looking at the man.

'I am afraid I did the same thing' the man answered, showing her his ticked.

Cuddy was now getting angry and the red color slowly invaded her face.

'I'm going to talk to this ticket inspector' she said angrily, rushing out of the couchette. She came back only a few minutes later, to find a man seated on the bed, while his bags were neatly put on the shelf.

'There had been a... misunderstanding. We have to share' she said, defeated slowly sitting beside the bed.

'Then it's... James' he said holding out his hand

'Lisa' she said, taking it. He kissed it gently.

'Always the gentleman' She said blushing. She was starting to like this guy. His accent was really charming, and Gosh...he looked like a Greek god. He stretched his back and laid on his bed. She did the same with hers. They began to talk, to get to know each other a little. After just a few minutes they were heavily flirting, and Lisa began to really like this guy.

After few more hours, the sky became dark and there were stars on the sky. He showed her the main constellations, the atmosphere becoming more romantic with every single second. But it hit the top when the waiter brought the supper in. There were candles, as well as red wine.

'I never thought French had such high standard trains' she said, with her mouth full, when she realized that she apologized. James only laughed at her warmly. Unsure, he gently took her hand into his, and stroked her palm.

She didn't flinch, only smiled at him, and enjoyed the evening.

'You look beautiful, Lisa' he complimented her. She looked down

'Thanks you, James' she said lifting her eyes up, to look into his beautiful icy blue eyes. He really reminded her of House, but right now she didn't want to think about him. She was there with James and she was really glad House hadn't come to France with her.

She took off her shoes and gently touched his leg with hers. She slowly made her way up his calf.

'Lisa, please stop that or I will not be able to stop myself' He said afraid of her actions. But it didn't stop her, she stood up and kissed him over the table. He panicked, not wanting to take and advantage of this woman.

'Madame, we shouldn't ' he mumbled under her lips.

'Don't "madame" me. Just do your thing' She bit his lip.

'Do you have any protection?' he gave in

'Don't need one' she answered and sat on his lap, her legs around his waist. She began to slowly unbutton his shirt, while his hands went to unzip her dress.

'I'll lock the doors' she said, and heard him moan at the sudden loss of contact with her lips and body. By the time she turned back he undid his trousers, and she could clearly see his erection through his underwear. She walked to him, and painfully slowly slid his pants down. She admired his lenght. After few seconds of staring at it she helped him to take off her dress. Both now fully naked, hands trembling, they slowly touched each other. The tension so thick you could slice it with a knife.

'God, woman, you're so wet' He moaned, touching her. He felt her sharp breath on his chest at the contact of his hand with her clitoris. She wrapped her hands around his shoulders and pulled him closed. He helped her onto the table, and spread wide her legs. He kissed her knee, thigh, hip. His tongue slowly made its way up her belly, until it found her beautifully rounded breasts. It lingered a little bit longer there. Soon after he moved his lips to capture hers. She tasted like wine and strawberries. She urged him to come inside her, which he quickly obeyed.

Sliding inside her, both felt incredible waves of pleasure. They could already tell this is going to be the most mindblowing sex of their lives. He slowly increased the pace, but he gave her the time to adjust around his big member.

'..tight' he mumbled

'..sorry' she responded

'..it's kaay' he sighed. Thrusting deeper with each time. She made a trail of wet kisses on his chest. He lifted her off the table and carried her to bed, thrusting her even deeper in the air.

'Oh Gooood' she screamed. Already ashamed that half of the train had heard her. He slid off her and gently laid her on the bed and crawled on the bed as well. Lisa was ready for another thrust, but instead she felt his tongue, slowly licking her entering. She caught the sheets and arched in pleasure. This was something she'd never tried before. He slid his tongue in and out of her, making her drive over the edge of consciousness. She rolled her eyes back as her orgasm hit her. She felt like exploding. After she rode off her orgasm, he got out from between her legs, his short beard covered in her juices. She helped him to wipe them off, and she began to stroke him. She didn't know what came over her, but suddenly she licked the tip of his penis and the thrust it down her throat. She's never done this before, but from his moans she knew, she was doing it right. Not long after, he came and covered her face and body with his seed. She began kissing him again, but this time more delicate. And with those butterfly kisses, they slowly laid in each other's arms, slowly drifting off to sleep.

'Happy anniversary Lisa' He mumbled, kissing the top of her head

'Happy anniversary Greg' she smiled, making small circles on his chest. ' this was the best sex in my life'

'Yeah, it was nice "meeting" you again' he whispered.

'You and your sick fantasies' She smiled in his chest.

'Be sure, I'll never run out of them', he said and heard her chuckle. He pulled her closer to him as she snuggled. Soon they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
